Shion Psychic Research
by animelover276
Summary: Shion Psychic Research is a team of ghost hunters. Lead by the team is Kaito Shion, an 18 year-old teen and his assistant, Miku Hatsune. Also they work with a pair of twin spiritualists who are never apart, a Shrine Maiden, and a monk with purple hair. Read and Review. Little romance along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey guys I'm glad some of you have encouraged me to write this little story. I was unsure at first, but now I have confidence in myself. So I didn't know how to start this story off so I'll just introduce the characters first then we'll get on with the show.**

Character profile: Kaito Shion  
Gender: Male  
Age: 18  
Appearance: Short blue hair and eyes  
Post in SPR: Boss/manager

Character profile: Miku Hatsune  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Appearance: Turquoise green knee-length pigtails and eyes  
Post in SPR: assistant

Character profile: Rilliane(Rin) and Allen(Len) Kagamine  
Gender: Female(Rilliane) and Male(Allen)  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Shoulder length blonde hair and a bunny-ear bow(Rilliane) and shoulder length blonde hair in a small ponytail(Allen)  
Post in SPR: Spiritualists

Character profile: Luka Megurine  
Gender: Female  
Age: 21  
Appearance: waist-length pink hair and blue eyes  
Post in SPR: Shrine maiden

Character profile: Gakupo Kamui  
Gender: Male  
Age: 21  
Appearance: Waist-length purple hair tied in a ponytail.  
Post in SPR: Monk

**(A/N): If you didn't know, SPR means Shion Psychic Research, meaning that the gang are ghost hunters(I got this idea from the anime _Ghost Hunt_). I know that Miku is 16 and the Kagamines are 14 but I wanted to make them a year older than they actually are.**

**If you don't know about the anime _Ghost Hunt_ then I suggest you watch it. If you are prepared to be scared by sudden movements and bloody bodies then you should like it. If you're not scared, then you're used to gore and scary stuff(I wasn't when I first watched it). Stay tuned for the real story of Shion Psychic Research.**

**Note: I got the names _Rilliane_ and _Allen_ from Story of Evil. Since then, I figured that _Rin_ and _Len_ were nicknames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day was a very special day. It was a regular Friday afternoon at the Shion residence. They live in a very nice house because of the job their family runs: They hunt ghosts. Well they don't really call it hunting ghosts. The Shion family likes to call it stopping paranormal activity from harming people. Either way they call it, they are very popular.

In the house, was a teen who just turned eighteen. He was the youngest out of five brothers: There was the oldest, Nigaito Shion, second oldest, Taito Shion, third oldest, Kikaito Shion, and finally Akaito Shion. The youngest was Kaito Shion, who was a year younger than Akaito.

"We've been thinking Kaito." Kikaito said to him. The five of them live in the house alone since their parents retired from being ghost hunters. Nigaito was supposed to inherit the company, but he refused to, so the four older brothers decided that Kaito own the company since he was more intelligent with ghosts than them. "For your birthday, we decided to get you a new assistant." Taito said. The bluenette boy didn't look up from the book he was reading. "He'll probably end up like the other three." He said.

"Except this assistant isn't a _he_." Nigaito said before he turned to the door. "Come in." He said. The door opened and a girl with turquoise green knee-length pigtails entered the room. She wore a white blouse covered with a long-sleeved blue vest, and a red tie. She also wore a black plaid skirt, black knee-length socks, and black shoes. Kaito Shion looked up at the girl and set his book down on the table. "My name is Miku Hatsune." She said as she bowed politely. "It's very nice to meet you." Kaito stood up and shook the girl's hand. "My pleasure." He said.

"You should probably show her around." Akaito said. "And give her a tour of the office."

"Do you know what you're up against?" Taito asked the girl. She tilted her head in confusement as she replied "No." Nigaito was about to speak until Kikaito covered his brother's mouth. "Long story short, we're a family that hunts ghosts." Miku blinked twice before she gazed at the other Shion brothers. "If you want to turn down our offer, now's the time." Kikaito said.

"I'm not turning it down." Miku said to them. "I think that hunting ghosts is really cool and I've always been wanting to see what it's like."

"You're not scared?" Akaito asked her. The turquoise green girl turned to him. "Of course not." She said. "I think it's going to be fun."

"You finally got an assistant that wants the job." Nigaito whispered to Kaito. Kaito didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

On his seventeenth birthday, his older brothers gave him the Shion Psychic Research company and an assistant. She was a seventeen year-old girl with blonde hair named Lily. As soon as she found out what the family does for a living, the girl refused immediately, saying that ghosts are scary, but she had already signed the contract, without giving it a second thought before. On a job, the girl disappeared and was assumed dead a few days later.

His second assistant was another girl with dirty blonde hair in a side ponytail named Akita Neru. When she found out, she didn't really care and kept texting on her phone. Also on a job, she wandered off and her body was found a week later.

His third assistant was another girl who people called SeeU. She was curious to see what ghost hunting was like, and that's what got her dead. She wandered into a room and the door slammed behind her. A ghost dog finished her off.

Kaito was going to see how this girl would drop dead on a job. But he didn't believe that; this girl was different from the others, and he had to know why.

"Aren't you going to show me around?"

The girl drove him out of his thoughts. "Um yes." He said while pushing up his glasses**(I know Kaito doesn't wear glasses but it makes him look cool in my opinion)**. "Follow me." The two walked out of the room and left the older Shion brothers. "There's something different about that one." Taito said. "She's not like the others."

"I agree." Akaito said. "She seems to enjoy this kind of stuff."

"I don't think we just got him a new assistant." Kikaito said. Nigaito, Taito, and Akaito turned to him. Kikaito gave a smirk. "I think we just got him a girlfriend too."

"You think they'll get along?" Nigaito asked him. Kikaito nodded. "They'll get together. I just know it."

* * *

Kaito Shion and his new assistant, Miku Hatsune, left the Shion house and headed towards the office. "So what do you think of ghost hunting?" Miku asked the boy older than her. Kaito pushed up his glasses again. "I find it a little boring." He replied. "Most of the cases were just kids playing around with their parents or people who held a grudge against someone else." He turned to her. "But sometimes it is a little fun." He gave her a calm smile and she smiled in return.

They reached the office with the door titled _Shion Psychic Research_. "Here we are." He said as he opened the door and they both walked in.

"Hey Kaito. Who's the girl?"

Miku looked and saw a man with purple hair in a long ponytail enter the room with a woman with long pink hair and blue eyes. "This is my new assistant." Kaito replied. "Miku Hatsune." Miku bowed. "These are my co-workers." Kaito said. "The man is Gakupo Kamui, who is a monk, and standing next to him is Luka Megurine, who is a shrine maiden. There should be two more." He glanced around the room. "Where are those two?" He quietly asked himself.

"Coming!" They heard a female voice yell. A pair of twins entered the room: A girl and a boy. The girl had shoulder-length blonde hair with a bunny-ear bow and blue eyes**(I can't be the only one who thinks her bow looks like bunny ears)** and the boy had shoulder-length blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. He almost looked like a girl. "You must be Kaito's new assistant." The girl said to Miku. "My name is Rilliane Kagamine. And this is my brother Allen."

"But please call us Rin and Len." The boy said to her.

"How old are you two?" Miku asked the twins.

"Fifteen." Riliane replied to her. Miku stared in amazement and then turned back to her new boss, and then back to the twins. "But you look so much younger."

"We get that alot." Allen said while scratching the back of his head. "And everyone keeps saying I'm gay."

"My brother can't help being a shota." His identical twin replied. Miku tilted her head. "A shota is a boy who kind of looks like a girl right?" She asked**(I think that's what a shota is. Correct me if I'm wrong)**. Rilliane nodded before she held out her hand. "Welcome aboard." She said.

Miku smiled. "It's an honor." She said before she shook the blonde girl's hand.


End file.
